Vajramon
, , |n1=(En:) Varjamon''Digimon All-Star Rumble'' |g1=Deva }} Vajramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is the " " Deva, and serves the Digimon Sovereign Ebonwumon. As a follower of Ebonwumon, it is a seeker of truth who is aiming for detachment from material and emotional concerns. Its warrior-like personality values honor, and loathes cowardice and effeminacy. With the most well-tempered physical strength among the Deva, it can easily wield its giant twin that it carries on its waist. Among the Deva, it is on especially bad terms with Indramon. Attacks *'Terra Blade' ( ):Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who causes abortion, plunders a town, kills a cow, or strangles a man, goes to the Rodha hell (or that of obstruction)." Uses its forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with its twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. * :The symbol used in Digimon materials is , but it is pronounced Jiàn, indicating that it is used as an approximation of the Chinese word which does not exist in Japanese. Crosses the Deva Blades and fires an energy beam at the opponent. Design Vajramon is a black centaur-like ox Digimon covered in gold markings. It has a pair of gold bull horns, and a single, straight gold horn between them. It wears a red cuirass with spaulders which have on them and gold trim, red vambraces with gold trim, a purple belt with three gold buckles over a read plate with gold trim, and red bracers with gold trim on its legs. It carries two swords with their scabbards tied to its belt. Etymologies ;Pajiramon (パジラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Vajra, member of the mythological . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Fusion Several Vajramon practice their sword techniques the Sword Zone. They are attacked by the Bagra Army and bear witness to the Fusion Fighters' triumph over the Bagra Army's Sword Zone commander, . Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Vajramon is #275, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 228 HP, 228 MP, 132 Attack, 128 Defense, 108 Spirit, 98 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Flee 3 traits. It dwells in the mansion area of Transfield. Vajramon digivolves from Musyamon and can digivolve to Zanbamon or Boltmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Vajramon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 3700 Beast experience and 160 defense. Vajramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Minotarumon, Dinohumon, and Centarumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 3000 Dark experience, and 190 defense. Vajramon can be hatched from the Diva Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Vajramon can DigiFuse to Zanbamon with Musyamon and SkullBaluchimon, or to AncientGarurumon with WereGarurumon, Mammothmon, and Chirinmon. Digimon Heroes! Vajramon digivolves from Yaksamon and can digivolve to Gaioumon, Zanbamon, and Gokumon. Notes and references